Diplôme
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Mycroft Holmes avait rêvé d'étudier à l'université de Cambridge lorsqu'il était jeune, mais sans succès. Lorsqu'il apprend que l'inspecteur Lestrade y est diplômé, c'est toute leur vie qui change...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' à chapitres, que je posterai 1X/semaine :) Il y a 10 chapitres au total (si j'ai bien compté Hahaha) & tout est déjà écrit.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir avec cette histoire :)**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes écoutait d'une oreille distraite son frère et l'inspecteur Lestrade qui discutaient d'une affaire de vol dans une grande banque londonienne tout en parcourant ses derniers email.  
\- Tu devrais te renseigner auprès d'un ancien de Cambridge, Graham. Je ne suis pas certain que tes informations soient justes. Dit le détective consultant.  
\- Je suis un ancien de Cambridge et mes informations sont tout à fait correctes.  
Le roux leva les yeux, surpris.  
\- Vous avez été à Cambridge ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui.  
Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Sherlock qui dévisagea son frère dont l'expression était la totale opposé de la sienne.  
\- Vous avez étudié à Cambridge ? Insista l'Homme du Gouvernement.  
\- Euh... Oui. La psychologie.  
Mycroft fronça les sourcils puis, soudainement, tapa du poing sur la table.  
\- C'est ridicule ! Cambridge !  
Greg lança un regard à Sherlock, toujours souriant.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?  
Le plus jeune éclata de rire et son aîné lui décrocha un regard sévère.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sherlock. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait été là bas ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas... Avoua le policier, totalement perdu.  
Le roux croisa les bras et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, boudeur. Sherlock expliqua :  
\- Mycroft voulait étudier à Cambridge. Mais il a été refusé... Trois fois.  
\- Quatre... Murmura l'aîné. J'ai encore fait une demande à mon retour de Yale.  
\- A votre retour de Yale ? S'étonna Greg.  
Le roux ne répondit pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.  
\- Il a fait Oxford puis 1 an à Yale. Expliqua son frère. Mais Mycroft était obsédé par Cambridge.  
\- Pourquoi lui est-il allé ? S'énerva l'Homme du Gouvernement. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Je dirige le pays et il n'est que policier ! Je suis le plus intelligent !  
\- Mais sûrement pas le plus humble. Rétorqua froidement l'inspecteur en se levant.  
Mycroft se figea en le dévisageant.  
\- Sherlock. Poursuivit Lestrade. Je t'enverrai les rapports balistiques... Bonne journée.  
Il partit en claquant la porte et Sherlock se tourna vers son aîné.  
\- Tu as vexé Gérald... Le seul diplômé de Cambridge que tu connaisses.

**-MGMGMG-**

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Greg revint de la salle d'interrogatoire, il trouva Mycroft Holmes dans son bureau.  
\- Monsieur Holmes. Salua-t-il de façon polie mais distante.  
\- Inspecteur... Je vous attendais.  
Lestrade hocha la tête et lui désigna la chaise visiteur et l'Homme du Gouvernement s'installa.  
\- En fait... Commença ce dernier. Je voudrai voir votre diplôme.  
\- Mon diplôme ?  
\- Oui. J'ai parcouru vos murs...  
Il désigna un mur où était accroché quelques documents à l'aspect officiels.  
\- Mais je n'ai que trouvé que de la paperasse inutile.  
\- Heureux d'apprendre que ma médaille du courage et les remerciements du Prince de Galles sont de la paperasse... Grommela Greg.  
\- J'aimerai voir votre diplôme. Demanda à nouveau le Holmes.  
\- Vous doutez que je sois diplômé ?  
\- Bien-sûr que non... J'ai vérifié votre dossier.  
L'inspecteur soupira,l'air exaspéré.  
\- Il est dans un des cartons que je n'ai pas ouvert depuis mon déménagement.  
\- Vous êtes dans votre appartement depuis presque 4 ans maintenant.  
Le policier lui décrocha un regard mauvais.  
\- S'il vous plait, Gregory. Je chercherai moi même et je rangerai tout correctement.  
L'homme parut hésitant.  
\- S'il vous plait. Dites oui, Gregory...  
Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants, prenant une grande inspiration.  
\- Ok. Céda-t-il enfin. Passez demain soir.  
Mycroft lui sourit, enthousiaste, et disparut. L'inspecteur se fit la réflexion qu'avant ce moment, il n'avait jamais vu un sourire sur le visage de l'aîné Holmes.

Il était 19h00 quand Mycroft se présenta à l'appartement de Lestrade qui était rentré depuis à peine 5 minutes.  
\- Bonsoir inspecteur.  
\- Quelle coordination… Je ferai semblant de pas savoir que vous m'avez foutu sous surveillance.  
\- C'est gentil à vous.  
Greg lui décrocha un regard blasé et lui fit signe d'entrer.  
\- Voilà,c'est chez moi… Dit-il en désignant la pièce de vie.  
Le Holmes parcourut la pièce du regard et s'approcha d'une toile représentant un paysage typiquement anglais.  
\- Ceci est très beau. L'artiste est très talentueux.  
\- Ma mère.  
\- Mes condoléances.  
Greg eut un petit rire triste.  
\- Elle nous a quitté il y a longtemps maintenant. Mais merci.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants pendant que Mycroft continuait d'observer l'œuvre. Puis il se tourna vers le policier.  
\- Puis-je …  
\- Ah oui. Les cartons sont dans ma chambre.  
Greg l'y emmena et désigna une pile de plusieurs cartons au fond de la pièce.  
\- Bonne chance… Dit-il avec un petit sourire, en quittant la pièce.

L'Homme du Gouvernement était installé par terre, fouillant les cartons de Lestrade. Il sortait le contenu de chaque carton pour analyse mais ayant horreur du désordre,il classait les documents qu'il trouvait. Factures, albums photos, documents fiscaux,… tout était mélangé.  
Il entendit la douche fonctionner puis les va-et-vient de l'inspecteur dans son habitation. Celui-ci réapparut un peu avant 20h00.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda-t-il, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés de sa douche.  
\- Vous rendez-vous compte du désordre qui règne dans ces cartons ?  
Greg soupira.  
\- C'est pour ça que je les ai jamais ouverts.  
\- Très mature.  
\- Vous avez faim ?  
Le roux parut hésitant mais secoua la tête.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
Le policier lui sourit.  
\- Ça sera prêt dans 20 minutes.  
L'invitant tourna les talons et Mycroft se remit à sa recherche. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher.  
\- Je l'ai. Cria-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Répondit, sur le même ton, Greg.  
Le Holmes roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas. Il observa le diplôme : il ressemblait fortement aux siens à quelques détails près et n'eut pas la satisfaction qu'il avait espéré.  
Lestrade arriva et lui sourit.  
\- Vous l'avez trouvé ! Dit-il, enthousiaste.  
\- Oui.  
Mycroft prit les quelques documents qui restaient par terre et les déposa, ainsi que le diplôme, dans le carton.  
\- Et quoi ? C'est tout ?  
\- Je voulais voir votre diplôme, je l'ai vu. Merci à vous.  
Le policier le dévisagea quelques secondes.  
\- Vous avez fait un caprice pour le voir et maintenant que vous l'avez, vous vous en foutez… Vous êtes comme Sherlock.  
\- Je ne fais jamais de caprice.  
-Non, c'est évident… J'ai besoin d'une bière là. Venez…  
Greg quitta la pièce, laissant Mycroft les bras ballants. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, celui se décida à le suivre.  
\- Ça sent très bon. Dit-il, prit par les effluves culinaires.  
Lestrade, installé sur le canapé et plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport criminel, sourit.  
\- Merci… Saumon aux légumes et purée. Répondit-il, en lui tendant une bière.  
\- Vous devriez interroger le jardinier. Conseilla Mycroft, lisant par dessus l'épaule du policier.  
\- On a déjà lancé un avis de recherche. Je relisais pour voir si on a rien raté.  
\- Si vous recherchez le jardinier, vous n'avez rien raté.  
\- Tant mieux… Vous la prenez cette fichue bière ? Dit-il, le bras toujours tendu.  
\- Oh… Merci.  
Le roux la prit et s'installa à coté de Greg.  
\- Alors… Commença celui-ci. Pourquoi vous vouliez mon diplôme ?  
\- Eh bien… Je… Je voulais juste vérifier.  
\- Mycroft, s'il vous plaît ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. C'est la première fois que vous demandiez quelque chose pour vous-même. Ça doit être important pour vous.  
Le Holmes sembla hésiter.  
\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai toujours voulu aller à Cambridge. Je pensais que tenir un diplôme de cette université m'apporterait un peu de… De paix ou quelque chose de semblable.  
\- Le document est à mon nom, pas le vôtre.  
\- Oui… Je devrais passer à autre chose après toutes ces années.  
\- Vous savez, ils font des cours pour adultes actifs.  
\- Oh non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.  
\- Prenez le alors. Cambridge n'est pas si loin.  
Mycroft ouvrit la bouche, incertain.  
\- Je vais chercher l'ordinateur pour qu'on regarde leurs programmes. Dit Greg, en se levant.

Mycroft parcourait le site internet de Cambridge sous le regard de Lestrade.  
\- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain que…  
\- Il y a bien quelque chose !  
\- Eh bien… « Littérature passée et présente » semble intéressant et…  
Greg lui arracha l'ordinateur des mains et parcourut.  
\- Faut un diplôme en littérature.  
\- J'en ai un.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est pas vraiment un truc qui mène au gouvernement.  
\- J'ai fait double cursus… Littérature anglaise et sciences politiques.  
\- Ah.  
\- J'ai une intelligence supérieure, ne l'oubliez pas.  
Lestrade éclata de rire.  
\- Difficile de l'oublier.  
Un silence se fit quelques instants alors que le Holmes lisait à nouveau la description des cours.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Cela me prendra presque tout mes dimanches d'octobre à juillet.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je dois souvent partir à l'étranger et j'ai des rendez-vous le dimanche également.  
Greg prit le temps pour répondre.  
\- Si vous pensez que ça ne vaut pas la peine, éteignez l'ordinateur et oublions cette idé si vous voulez vraiment aller à Cambridge et apprendre de nouvelles choses, tout les problèmes auront une solution. Vous avez une intelligence supérieure, ne l'oubliez pas.  
Mycroft eut un petit sourire.  
\- J'y réfléchirai au calme.  
Lestrade sourit à son tour.  
\- OK. Allons manger alors.

**-MGMGMG-**

Une semaine passa lorsque Mycroft se présenta sur la dernière scène de crime de Greg.  
\- Inspecteur ?  
Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et l'Homme du Gouvernement s'approcha.  
\- Monsieur Holmes.  
\- Je me suis inscrit.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lestrade.  
\- Félicitation.  
\- Merci… Je commence le 14 octobre. Vous… Vous êtes le seul au courant pour le moment.  
\- Je n'en parlerai à personne.  
\- Merci.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, face à face, avant que Greg ne propose :  
\- Ça vous dit de boire un verre ce soir ? Le pub près de chez moi diffuse le foot  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon… Mon style.  
\- Les étudiants vont au pub pourtant.  
Mycroft eut un petit sourire.  
\- 18h00 ?  
\- Je serai peut-être en retard à cause de Mr Tei. Informa le policier, en désignant le macchabée.  
\- Interrogez son épouse. Conseilla Mycroft, en s'éloignant.

A presque 18h15, Greg arriva devant le pub, essoufflé.  
\- Salut. Dit-il à un Mycroft appuyé nonchalamment sur son parapluie. Mme Tei est passée aux aveux.  
Le roux hocha la tête.  
\- Ce fut une affaire rapidement conclue.  
\- Merci pour votre aide.  
\- Vous l'auriez interrogé tôt ou tard... Et puis, j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes très bon pour les interrogatoires.  
\- Je me débrouille.  
\- Vous faites plus que vous débrouiller, Gregory.  
Ce dernier eut un petit sourire gêné avant de désigner la porte d'entrée du bar. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Greg ne suivit pas du tout un match de football. Mycroft et lui discutèrent longuement. Au début, de choses un peu superficielles comme les problèmes à Scotland Yard, au gouvernement et avec Sherlock. Puis, peu à peu, de choses un peu plus personnelles comme le divorce de Lestrade, leurs familles, les études et voyages de Mycroft.  
Ils furent les derniers à quitter le pub .


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour =)**

**Voici le 2 ème chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

* * *

En cette moitié du mois de septembre, l'inspecteur Lestrade ouvrit sa boite aux lettres et sourit en découvrant son contenu. Il sortit le petit paquet et l'arracha vivement pour déballer un pull de l'université de Cambridge. Il l'avait commandé quelques jours plus tôt pour l'offrir à Mycroft dont la "rentrée" approchait à grand pas.  
Depuis leur soirée au pub, ils ne s'étaient croisé que quelques fois à Baker Street ou dans les bureaux de Scoland Yard mais à chaque fois ils prenaient le temps de parler quelques minutes. Il mit son cadeau dans sa voiture, espérant voir le Holmes dans la journée.  
Il ne le vit pas ce jour là ni les 3 suivants alors il décida de déposer le pull sur son bureau. Grace à quelques connaissances aux Services Secrets, une ex petite amie et deux anciens de Scotland Yard, il se faufila jusqu'au bureau de Mycroft et déposa son cadeau avec un petit mot : "Bonne rentrée, jeune étudiant. -Greg"  
Le lendemain soir, le Holmes se présenta chez lui avec le pull sur le dos. L'inspecteur se mit à rire et le roux secoua la tête, avec un faux air exaspéré.  
\- Je vois qu'il vous plait.  
\- Il est agréable à porter... Merci.  
Lestrade lui fit signe d'entrer et ils prirent place sur le canapé.  
\- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour atteindre mon bureau ? Demanda le Holmes.  
\- Je vais pas vous dire tout mes secrets.  
\- Gregory, c'est une question sérieuse. La sécurité est primordiale. Si vous avez pu y entrer, quelqu'un d'autre le pourrait aussi.  
\- Ne soyez pas paranoïaque, ceux qui m'ont aidé savaient que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions.  
\- Gregory...  
\- Mycroft...  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques dizaines de secondes puis l'Homme du Gouvernement lâcha une terrible suggestion.  
\- Si je me fais tuer dans mon bureau, repensez à ce moment.  
\- Votre coté mélodramatique accentue soudainement votre air de ressemblance avec Sherlock.  
Mycroft roula des yeux mais un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
\- En tout cas, merci pour ce pull. Vous en aviez un quand vous étiez étudiant ?  
\- Oui et un t shirt... Vous ne les avez pas vu dans mes cartons ?  
\- Non mais je n'ai pas tout regardé... Mais vous allez continuer le rangement, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien-sûr que non.  
\- Comme je suis surpris.  
\- Votre ton ironique ne m'atteint pas, Monsieur Holmes...  
\- Je l'avais déjà remarqué.  
Il eut un léger silence interrompu par le policier.  
\- Pizza ?  
\- Plait-il ?  
\- Tu veux une pizza ? J'allais m'en commander une.  
\- Oh... C'est très gentil mais j'ai un repas à l'ambassade australienne ce soir.  
\- Avec ce pull sur le dos ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- L'ironie ne m'atteint pas...  
Mycroft se leva.  
\- A bientôt, Gregory.

**MGMGMGMGMG**

Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 16:18 "Sherlock sait. -MH"  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 16:21 " Je n'ai rien dit."  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 16:23 "Je n'en ai jamais douté... Mais il sait et m'enquiquine avec ça. -MH"  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 16:23 "Pauvre Mycroft. Survivrez-vous ?"  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 16: 25 "Je ne crois pas... -MH"  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 16:27 "Quelle tristesse"  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 17:01 " Mycroft ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 17:10 "Non, pire. J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère. Elle sait aussi.-MH"  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 17:11 " Avez-vous mangé votre pizza l'autre soir ? Si l'invitation tient toujours, je serai heureux de partager avec vous ce soir -MH"  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 17:14 "Mon invitation tient toujours, oui :)"

Lorsque Mycroft passa la porte de Greg, il lui tendit une bouteille de vin.  
\- C'est pour toi. Lui dit-il.  
Lestrade prit la bouteille et l'analysa.  
\- Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment mais je pense que c'est une bouteille beaucoup trop chère.  
Le Holmes roula les yeux.  
\- De rien.  
Greg sourit et ils prirent place sur le canapé. Mais à peine 10 secondes plus tard, l'invitant les fit se relever.  
\- Je dois vous montrer quelque chose ! Venez !  
\- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
Mais Lestrade était déjà parti dans sa chambre et Mycroft du le suivre.  
\- Eh bien ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- TADAM ! Dit-il en désignant l'espace vide où les cartons étaient précédemment présents.  
\- Vous avez rangé ou vous avez juste mis votre désordre ailleurs ?  
\- J'ai trié et rangé.  
\- Quel changement soudainement.  
Greg lui fit signe de sortir.  
\- Je pense même modifier la déco'. Dit-il, en désignant sa pièce à vivre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il est temps... Et peut-être qu'un nouveau Greg est en chemin aussi !  
\- J'aime beaucoup l'actuel pourtant.  
Ce dernier sourit et ouvrit la bouteille de vin. Il leur servit chacun un verre et ils s'installèrent.  
Ils passaient une bonne soirée, discutant de tout et de rien, quand le téléphone de Lestrade sonna pour lui signaler qu'il était attendu sur une scène de crime.  
\- Je suis désolé, Mycroft. Je dois te mettre dehors.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête, en se levant.  
\- Je comprends. Le devoir avant tout.  
\- On remet ça ?  
\- Bien-sûr... Bon courage Gregory.

**MGMGMGMGMG**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tira Greg de son sommeil. Il se leva, maudissant son visiteur et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Mycroft Holmes.  
\- Oh, je vous ai réveillé. S'exclama ce dernier, en voyant la mine fatiguée et les cheveux en bataille de l'inspecteur.  
\- Wé...  
\- Je suis désolé mais... Il n'est que 17h30.  
Le policier lui fit signe d'entrer et le roux parcourut la pièce du regard pour déduire quelques informations.  
\- 4 jours de planque, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Et zéro résultat.  
\- J'en suis navré. Je devrai te laisser pour que tu te reposes...  
\- Non, reste... Vous voulez du thé ? Je pense que j'ai des trucs à grignoter quelque part.  
\- Avec plaisir, merci.  
Lestrade se rendit dans la cuisine pour chauffer de l'eau puis se mit à fouiller dans les armoires.  
\- Où est cette putain de boite de biscuits ?! Marmonna-t-il en s'énervant.  
\- Gregory ?  
\- Wé ?  
\- Si vous alliez vous installer dans le canapé ? Je m'occupe de préparer le thé.  
L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma avec un sourire en hochant la tête. Il alla s'installer, ou plutôt se vautrer, alors que le Holmes prenait sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier revint avec un petit plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses de thé et des biscuits.  
\- Merci Myc'. Dit Greg, en prenant sa tasse.  
Il eut un léger silence puis le policier fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- C'était pas aujourd'hui que vous commenciez les cours ?  
Mycroft hocha la tête.  
\- Raconte ! Le pressa Greg.  
\- C'était bien.  
\- C'est tout ?  
L'Homme du Gouvernement sourit.  
\- Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps en paperasserie mais l'année scolaire promet d'être intéressante.  
\- C'est super !  
\- Oui et je voulais...  
le Holmes fut interrompit par la sonnerie de son téléphone et vérifia le nom de son correspondant sur l'écran.  
\- Je peux aller dans la chambre pour prendre l'appel ?  
Greg hocha la tête et Mycroft disparut.  
Quand 20 minutes plus tard il revint dans la pièce, le policier s'était endormi. Il l'observa quelques instants avant d'aller dans la cuisine et vérifia le frigo et les armoires. Il prit son téléphone.  
\- Anthéa. Dit-il. Pourriez-vous faire des courses pour l'inspecteur Lestrade ? Je vous envoie par email ce dont il a besoin.

Deux heures plus tard, Greg s'éveilla lentement. Il trouva une note à ses cotés "_Il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo et dans les et reposez-vous. Bonne soirée -MH_".  
Il se leva et s'étira avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Les armoires débordaient et le frigo n'avait jamais été aussi rempli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir :)**

**Etant donné que j'étais absente la semaine dernière, je vous poste 2 chapitres à la suite aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Je reçois certains de vos reviews mais impossible d'y répondre, certainement un bug du site. Dès que c'est possible, je le ferai évidemment :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade soupira en voyant la neige tomber par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il ne pourrait rejoindre sa famille qui habitait à 300 km de Londres pour Noël, dans quelques jours, à cause d'un collègue malade qui le forçait à travailler le 26 décembre.  
\- Inspecteur ? Fit une voix. Vous avez l'air morose aujourd'hui.  
Il détourna la tête et découvrit Mycroft Holmes sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Bonjour.  
L'Homme du Gouvernement l'observa quelques instants, ne bougeant pas.  
\- Entrez. L'invita Greg, en désignant la chaise en face de son bureau. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.  
\- J'ai été très occupé ces dernières -il, en prenant place sur la chaise visiteur. Nous avons eu nos examens trimestriels à Cambridge.  
\- Ça c'est bien passé ?  
Le roux sourit et se redressa un peu, dans une posture fière.  
\- Évidemment.  
Lestrade sourit à son tour.  
\- Félicitations.  
\- Merci...  
Il eut un léger silence et Mycroft reprit.  
\- Si ça ne te semble pas ennuyeux, nous pourrions fêter Noël ensemble.  
Lestrade haussa les sourcils, surpris puis eut un petit rire.  
\- Ok alors comment vous avez deviné que je serai seul ? La façon dont j'ai boutonné ma chemise ? Le fait que j'ai bu 3 cafés ? Ou...  
\- C'est Sherlock qui me l'a dit.  
\- Ah.  
\- Alors tu...  
\- Avec plaisir, Myc'.  
\- Bien... Chez moi, 20h00. Je vous enverrai mon adresse.  
\- Ok...  
Mycroft se leva et allait quitter l'inspecteur par un signe de tête quand celui-ci le retint.  
\- Mycroft ? Pourquoi vous ne fêtez pas Noël avec votre famille ?  
Le Holmes soupira.  
\- Mon frère et le docteur Watson ont déjà leur projet. Et mes parents... Enfin, vous les connaissez.  
\- Pas vraiment  
\- Estimez-vous heureux. Répondit-il, d'un ton cassant en quittant la pièce.

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Greg était installé dans un des fauteuils, en face de l'immense cheminée en marbre de la bibliothèque. Tout dans la demeure de Mycroft Holmes respirait le luxe et la grandeur mais il avait d'emblée préféré cette pièce intimiste et chaleureuse.  
Le roux avait donc déplacé le repas de Noël dans cette pièce et ils avaient mangé et bu, installés confortablement chacun dans un siège moelleux.  
\- Je m'achèterai peut-être un fauteuil comme ça. Dit lentement l'inspecteur, d'une voix lâche.  
\- Ça n'ira pas chez toi.  
\- Je refais ma déco, je t'ai déjà dit.  
\- C'est ridicule, ton appartement est très bien tel qu'il est.  
Greg soupira mais un sourire était apparu sur son visage.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas vraiment le changement, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je suis réceptif aux améliorations en cas de défaillance mais le changement pour le changement est stupide.  
\- Parfois c'est en effectuant du changement qu'on voit les défaillances.  
\- Cite moi un exemple de cette hypothèse tirée par les cheveux.  
\- Mon divorce.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que Lestrade n'insiste.  
\- Hypothèse approuvée ?  
\- J'y réfléchirai. Conclue Mycroft, avec un sourire.  
Il leur servit un nouveau verre de vin et Greg lui sourit.  
\- Tu pourrais m'aider à décorer chez moi ?  
\- Moi ? Je suis très mauvais pour ça.  
\- Mais Myc',cette maison est fantastique !  
\- Je t'enverrai les coordonnées de mon décorateur.  
Le policier éclata de rire.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu es un artiste  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait d'activité artistique.  
\- Même pas du violon ?  
\- Non. Mais ça serait intéressant d'essayer quelque chose.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire ? Dessin ? Musique ? Ecriture ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
Greg tendit son verre, pour trinquer.  
\- Aux artistes.  
Mycroft lui sourit et fit tinter son verre contre le sien.  
\- Aux artistes.

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Greg jeta un oeil à son amante d'un soir : elle dormait à poing fermé. Il sortit silencieusement du lit et rassembla ses affaires dans le noir avant de rapidement s'habiller.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il était sorti de la petite maison, à son grand soulagement. Mais il se maudit intérieurement en se souvenant qu'ils étaient rentrés avec sa voiture à elle. Il avait été au rendez-vous en métro et maintenant, il se retrouvait en banlieue à 03h00 du matin sans voiture.  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 02:53 : Tu dors ?  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 02:55 : Bien-sûr que non. Que se passe-t-il ? -MH  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 02:55 : Tu peux m'envoyer ton chauffeur ? Je suis coincé en banlieue sans ma voiture.  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 02:56 : Un rencard qui a mal tourné ? -MH  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 02:56 : Je n'ai juste pas envie de prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle. Tu me l'envoies ?  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 02:58 : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réfléchi au lieu de suivre tes hormones ? -MH  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 02:59 : Myc', il commence à neiger. Je vais attraper la crève.  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 03:00 : Il est déjà en route. Descends la rue et attends le au parking du supermarché. -MH  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 03:00 : Merci

Le lendemain, Mycroft Holmes se présenta au bureau de l'inspecteur à Scotland Yard. Il entra sans frapper dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
\- Quel était son problème ?  
\- Quoi ? Demanda vaguement le policier, plongé dans un rapport d'autopsie.  
\- A ton rencard d'hier.  
\- Ah... Rien de spécial.  
\- C'est déjà la 5éme ce mois ci... Tu finiras tes jours seul si tu continues.  
Greg éclata de rire et releva les yeux.  
\- Tu as parlé à Mme Hudson.  
\- Elle s'inquiète à ton propos et, je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle s'est confiée à moi.  
\- Peut- être que je suis destiné à rester seul.  
\- Je n'y crois pas. Tu es bien trop exceptionnel pour ça.  
Lestrade rougit et baissa les yeux.  
\- Merci.  
Il eut un léger silence avant que Mycroft reprenne la parole.  
\- Je dois te laisser, je suis attendu au parlement.  
\- Ok... Euh... Ça te dit de passer ce soir ? J'ai reçu des échantillons de peinture et des magazines déco.  
\- 20 heures ? J'amène un chinois.  
\- OK. Pour moi, poulet au...  
\- Caramel, supplément riz sauvage.  
Greg sourit.  
\- A ce soir.  
\- A ce soir, Gregory.

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Mycroft souffla et se laissa tomber à même le sol au coté de Greg, plongé dans des catalogues de décoration.  
\- Lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'aider pour ton réaménagement, je ne pensais pas devoir faire ça.  
\- Bouger des meubles ?  
\- Oui... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas payé des gens pour le faire ?  
Greg ricana.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Gregory. J'ai mal au dos à présent.  
\- Tu n'as pas vraiment mal au dos...  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Si je te disais qu'il y a un gâteau au chocolat dans le frigo, tu bougerais ?  
\- Non.  
Lestrade releva les yeux, pris par un élan d'inquiétude.  
\- Tu as vraiment mal ?  
\- Non mais j'ai déjà ouvert ton frigo tout à l'heure.  
\- Imbécile... Grommela-t-il.  
Il eut un silence tandis que le policier se replongea dans ses magazines.  
\- Donc... Résuma Mycroft. Nous avons vidé puis descendu tes meubles pour que la Croix Rouge vienne les chercher. Et maintenant, nous allons au magasin de peinture ?  
\- Une fois que j'aurai décidé quoi prendre, oui.  
\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant ?  
Greg se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
\- Et tes nouveaux meubles ?  
\- On ira voir à l'entrepôt de seconde main. Et je vais les restaurer.  
\- Tu es capable de faire ça ?  
\- J'ai toujours l'impression que tu me prends pour un incapable.  
\- Que du contraire, Gregory. Chaque jour, tu me surprends d'avantage.  
\- C'est ça... Bon, dis moi ce que tu en penses : Chocolat noisette dans le séjour, aubergine dans la cuisine, ivoire dans la chambre.  
\- Et ta salle de bain ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore.  
\- Puis-je m'en occuper ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Laisse moi m'occuper de cette pièce.  
\- C'est que...  
\- S'il te plait, Gregory.  
\- Myc'...  
\- S'il te plait.  
\- Ok mais tu gardes les meubles et les sanitaires existants.  
Mycroft lui décrocha un immense sourire.  
\- C'est promis.

A la boutique de peinture, le Holmes joua au mystérieux en refusant de montrer ses achats et à peine arrivé à l'appartement, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain en verrouillant la porte. Greg roula des yeux, mi exaspéré mi amusé, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et se mit au travail dans la cuisine. Plusieurs longues heures plus tard, il avait terminé la restauration de ses meubles et la peinture des murs de la pièce.  
\- Myc' ? Appela-t-il. Tu viens à l'entrepôt pour les meubles ?  
\- Non. Je suis occupé.  
\- Mais...  
\- Vas-y seul.  
\- Tu es sérieux ?  
\- Ne me dérange pas.  
Lestrade soupira, blasé, et partit.  
Il acheta une table basse, deux guéridons et un secrétaire qui n'avaient juste qu'à être poncés et vernis ainsi qu'un long buffet qui lui nécessiterait de longues de travail. Il se résolu à se rendre à Ikéa pour un canapé et un fauteuil ainsi que la table et les chaises de la salle à manger.  
Il revint en début de soirée pour trouver Mycroft, plein de peinture verte, buvant un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.  
\- Cette pièce est magnifique, Gregory.  
\- Merci... Tu as terminé la salle de bain ?  
\- Non.  
\- ... Ok.  
\- Tu as trouvé des meubles ?  
\- Oui. Tu m'aides à décharger quelques trucs ? Le salon et la salle à manger seront livrés demain.  
\- J'ai mal au dos.  
\- Myc'...  
\- Vraiment.  
\- Il y a du gâteau dans la voiture.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
Le roux pinça les lèvres.  
\- Maudis soit tu, Lestrade. Cracha-il, en sortant.

Greg eut interdiction de se rendre dans la salle de bain durant les deux jours suivants. Il finissait la restauration du buffet lorsque le Holmes arriva joyeusement.  
\- J'ai terminé ! Dit-il. Viens voir !  
L'inspecteur se précipita pour découvrir sa "nouvelle" salle de bain et resta sur le pas de la porte, les yeux ronds.  
\- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta l'Homme du Gouvernement.  
Il parcourut à nouveau la pièce du regard. Les grandes plantes vertes, les meubles et la baignoire tapissés d'un papier imitation bois et les murs verts pâles donnaient l'impression d'être en pleine forêt tropicale. Mycroft avait également peint, directement sur le mur, un immense arbre au fin tronc dont les feuilles se poursuivaient au plafond.  
Face au silence, le Holmes continua :  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais adoré l'Ile Maurice essentiellement grâce à ses forêts et que tu aimerais y retourner alors j'ai pris la liberté de...  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Greg le serrait à présent contre lui.  
\- Merci. Personne m'a jamais offert un truc aussi fabuleux. C'est juste... C'est magnifique, Myc'.

Ils se remirent à travailler ensemble dans la salle de séjour et le lendemain, ils eurent terminé. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, souriant.  
\- Alors, que penses-tu de mon appartement ? Demanda Greg.  
\- J'approuve ce changement.  
\- Alléluia !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire puis un léger silence se fit.  
\- Alors, tu t'es mis à la peinture ? Demanda Lestrade.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- L'arbre dans ma salle de bain. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'avais pas été un minimum sûr de tes capacités.  
\- Ça fait presque un mois... Je peins essentiellement des paysages.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
\- Je t'embête déjà assez avec mes cours, les problèmes du gouvernement et Sherlock...  
\- Myc', tu m'embêtes jamais.  
Mycroft sourit.  
\- Alors puis-je te requérir un millième service ?  
\- Demande celui qui m'a aidé à refaire mon appart'.  
\- Gregory, je suis sérieux.  
\- OK. Je t'écoute.  
\- J'aimerai voir l'endroit que ta mère a peint.  
\- Oh...  
Greg resta silencieux quelques instants.  
\- Ok. Ce week-end je travaille mais on peut aller à celui d'après.  
\- Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft mit son sac de voyage dans le coffre de la voiture de Greg.  
\- Nous aurions pu aller avec mon chauffeur. Dit-il à l'inspecteur.  
\- J'aime bien conduire. Et il était heureux d'avoir un week-end libre.  
\- Il a pleins de journées libres lorsque je suis en voyage.  
Lestrade soupira et désigna son automobile.  
\- Monte, on y va.  
Ils prirent place et Greg démarra alors que le Holmes reprenait la parole.  
\- Nous dormons dans quel hôtel cette nuit ?  
\- Aucun.  
\- Plait-il ?  
\- On dort pas à l'hôtel.  
Le roux lui lança un regard effrayé.  
\- Nous n'allons pas camper, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le policier éclata de rire.  
\- Non.  
L'Homme du Gouvernement soupira.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si mystérieux ? Tu ne l'es jamais habituellement.  
\- J'ai remarqué que ça t'énervait.  
\- Pas du tout !  
\- C'est évident.  
\- Je ne sais toujours pas où nous allons  
\- On va chez moi. Enfin, chez mon père. Il est chez ma tante en Ecosse jusque la fin du mois alors on a la maison pour nous.  
Mycroft resta silencieux et le policier se tourna vers lui.  
\- Myc' ? Ça te pose un problème ?  
\- Je croyais qu'elle avait peint dans la nature, quelque part en forêt. Pas que ça serait un endroit si... Si personnel.  
Greg eut un sourire.  
\- C'est au bout du jardin. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.  
\- J'en suis certain, Gregory.

Trois heures plus tard, le soir était tombé et Greg arrêta la voiture dans une petite allée d'un cottage en plein milieu de nul part. Il se tourna vers Mycroft qui pianotait rapidement sur son téléphone.  
\- Myc' ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'ai arrêté la voiture ?  
\- Nous n'allons jamais arriver dans ce cas.  
\- Nous sommes arrivés.  
Le Holmes releva la tête, parcourut les environs du regard et sourit.  
\- C'est joli.  
Ils sortirent de la voiture, prirent chacun leur sac et entrèrent. La pièce était assez petite et décorée à l'ancienne, un feux crépitait dans la cheminée et Greg sourit.  
\- Ma sœur est passée... J'espère qu'elle a rempli le frigo.  
Il laissa tomber son bagage et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine.  
\- Hourra! Mycroft Holmes, ce soir tu auras droit au ragoût et au cake aux fruits de la famille Lestrade.  
Mycroft arriva et jeta un oeil par dessus l'épaule de l'inspecteur.  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais cuisiné ça.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- A Londres, ce n'est pas aussi bon.  
\- C'est ridicule, Gregory.  
\- Bien-sûr que non. Ça a été prouvé.  
\- Par qui ?  
\- Par moi.  
Mycroft roula des yeux et Greg ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Il mit le ragoût à réchauffer et lui fit visiter la petite maison.  
\- Voici ta chambre. Dit-il, en lui désignant une pièce peinte dans les tons pastels, un rocking chair dans le coin et plusieurs bibelots d'anges sur les étagères.  
\- Tout à fait mon style de décoration, je suis ravi.  
\- C'est l'ancienne chambre de ma sœur. Je suis à coté si ça t'intéresse.  
\- Ça m'intéresse.  
Ils se rendirent dans la pièce voisine où la décoration était tout autre : une immense bibliothèque recouvrait le plus grand mur et débordait de livres à l'aspect usé.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais lecteur. Dit Mycroft, prenant un livre au hasard.  
\- Avant, oui.  
\- Pourquoi plus maintenant ?  
\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps.  
\- Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas quelques livres d'ici ? Tu les lirais au lieux de regarder le football.  
\- J'aime le foot.  
\- Tu aimes lire aussi.  
Greg passa sa main sur son visage.  
\- Tu me fatigues, Mycroft Holmes.

Greg déposa une immense assiette remplie de ragoût devant Mycroft avant de leur servir à chacun un verre de vin et de s'installer.  
\- Ça sent divinement bon. Complimenta le roux.  
\- Mange.  
Il eut un léger silence où chacun savourait le plat. Puis Mycroft posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son vis-à-vis et lui sourit avant de déclarer :  
\- J'aime beaucoup le ragoût de la famille Lestrade.  
Le policier sourit à son tour et lui serra légèrement la main.  
\- J'en suis ravi, Myc'.  
Ils replongèrent dans leurs assiettes avant que le Holmes ne brise à nouveau le silence.  
\- Alors ta sœur ...  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu n'en parles jamais.  
\- Ah... Elle s'appelle Emily, elle est plus vieille de 8 ans.  
\- Tu as été un enfant gâté.  
Greg eut un léger rire.  
\- Beaucoup trop, oui. Elle m'a toujours aidé, surtout quand notre mère est morte.  
\- Quel âge avais-tu ?  
\- 16 ans.  
La main de Lestrade retrouva celle de Mycroft et il la serra dans la sienne quelques dizaines de secondes avant de la relâcher. Il se leva et prit une photo de 5 personnes, un couple d'âge mur et trois jeunes femmes, qui était sur un meuble.  
\- Sa famille... Son époux Bert est quelqu'un de génial mais je pense que tu le trouverais un peu trop provincial.  
\- Je n'ai rien contre les provinciaux.  
Greg sourit et désigna une des trois filles.  
\- Agatha vit à Londres depuis cinq ans. C'est elle que j'ai vu mercredi soir, tu demanderas les info' à ton agent qui me surveillait.  
\- Est-ce que ça t'ennuie que je t'ai mis sous surveillance ?  
\- Non.  
\- J'aime garder un œil sur toi.  
\- Je sais.  
Greg se leva à nouveau pour ranger la photo et le repas reprit, calmement.

Les deux hommes étaient cote à cote, sirotant leur thé et regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.  
\- Et là... Dit Greg en désignant un point dans l'obscurité. Il y a un petit chemin qui mène directement au village. Ça va beaucoup plus vite qu'en voiture car il faut pas tout contourner.  
\- C'est charmant... Commenta Mycroft en mordant dans une part de cake.  
\- Myc', arrête de manger. Tu vas être malade.  
\- Non. Je peux ingérer d'énormes quantités de nourriture. Je grossirai mais ce cake en vaut la peine  
L'inspecteur éclata de rire.  
\- Tu deviens ridicule. Dépose ça, tu prendras le reste chez toi.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien.  
Le Holmes mit le cake précieusement sur l'assiette et le regarda, l'air satisfait. Greg lui caressa tendrement le bras et lui sourit.  
\- On devrait aller se coucher, il est tard.  
Ils rangèrent rapidement et montèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Greg descendit un peu avant 09h00 et trouva Mycroft au téléphone, parlant dans une langue étrangère qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le Holmes lui désigna une des chaises de la salle à manger et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Le policier s'exécuta et le roux lui amena une tasse de café. Ce dernier disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine et en amena un plateau repas avec des scones,des pancakes,des croissants et de la confiture.  
\- D'où ça vient tout ça ? Murmura Greg.  
\- Boulangerie.  
\- Quoi ?  
Mycroft mit fin à sa conversation téléphone et répéta :  
\- Boulangerie.  
\- La boulangerie ?  
L'Homme du Gouvernement roula des yeux en soupirant.  
\- La boulangerie du village. J'y suis allé ce matin. Je suis également passé chez le poissonnier et le primeur pour notre repas de ce midi.  
\- On aurait pu aller ensemble.  
\- Tu dormais profondément. Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'autant de sommeil.  
\- J'ai à peine dormi 8 heures.  
\- C'est énorme.  
Lestrade mordit dans un croissant, l'air désespéré. Il régna un silence léger pendant que chacun mangeait. Puis Mycroft tendit un scone avec de la confiture à Greg, avec un sourire tendre.  
\- Oh... Merci. Dit celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du village ?  
\- On dirait une image de carte postale. Les habitants sont très sympathiques également.  
\- Tu... Tu leur as parlé ?  
\- Évidemment. D'ailleurs, le chien de Mme Eastwoord est décédé hier après-midi, si tu pouvais prévenir ta sœur.  
Greg resta interdit quelques instants avant de sourire.  
\- Je lui enverrai un message.  
\- Pourquoi souris- tu ? C'est une triste nouvelle.  
\- C'est toi qui me fais sourire. Je suis surpris, on dirait que tu fais déjà parti de la communauté.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule.  
\- Tu fais tes emplettes, tu parles aux gens... Tu ne fais jamais ça à Londres.  
Mycroft se renfrogna et haussa les épaules mais Greg lui caressa le bras et reprit :  
\- C'est bien, je suis content que tu te plais ici.

Mycroft prit son nécessaire à peinture et suivit Greg à l'extérieur. Ils parcoururent presque une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver au bout du jardin, délimité par un petit mur d'environ 30 centimètres et recouvert de végétation. Au delà du muret, le terrain descendait légèrement en pente et la campagne s'étendait à perte de vue. Malgré les années écoulées, c'était exactement la même vision que celle peinte par la mère Lestrade.  
\- Voilà... Dit le policier. Tu peux poser ton chevalet ici, c'est stable.  
Mycroft installa ses affaires alors que Greg prit place sur le muret.  
\- Tu vas tomber. Prévint le Holmes.  
\- Je suis tombé au moins une centaine de fois, je ne suis jamais mort.  
\- Mais ça a laissé des traces...  
\- Hey !  
Mycroft sourit et prit son pinceau avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lestrade.  
\- Tu vas rester ici ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais tu v...  
\- Je reste ici. C'est ce que je fais toujours. Coupa Greg, d'un ton buté.  
\- Bien-sûr. Répondit l'autre, d'un ton doux.  
Il commença à peindre. Les couleurs apparurent peu à peu, reformant le paysage sur la toile. Une heure plus tard, Greg se leva et s'approcha.  
\- C'est joli. Souffla-t-il dans son cou.  
\- Merci.  
\- C'est plus moderne que je ne pensais.  
\- Je voulais te l'offrir et je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le classique.  
Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Myc'.  
\- Je sais. Mais je voulais t'en faire cadeau.  
\- Merci.  
Greg l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Mycroft se figea quelques secondes avant de sourire et poser ses mains sur les siennes. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, silencieux.  
\- Je te laisse continuer... Murmura Greg, en s'éloignant.  
Il se réinstalla sur le muret et le Holmes poursuivit son oeuvre. Il avait presque terminé quand une pluie forte et froide leur tomba dessus. Ils rassemblèrent précipitamment le nécessaire à peintures et coururent jusque la maison.

Ils étaient trempés et frigorifiés en arrivant.  
\- Tu as d'autres vêtements ? S'inquiéta Greg.  
\- Non.  
\- Va prendre une douche, j'ai encore des trucs dans ma garde robe.  
Mycroft hocha la tête et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Greg fouilla dans ses anciennes affaires et sourit en trouvant son pull de Cambridge. Il fit un petit tas avec le pull et un vieux jeans déchiré et le plaça à l'entrée de la salle de bain avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son père où se trouvait la deuxième salle de bain.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il en sortit et trouva Mycroft installé dans le canapé devant le feux de bois. Le jeans lui serrait un peu aux cuisses mais le pull lui allait bien et l'ensemble lui donnait l'air différent.  
\- J'ai préparé du thé. Annonça le roux en lui tendant une tasse.  
\- Merci.  
L'inspecteur prit place à ses cotés et réchauffa ses mains près du feux.  
\- Ta toile a survécu ?  
\- Non...  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Moi aussi, je voulais t'offrir un cadeau.  
\- Myc', sérieux... Tu dois pas m'offrir de cadeaux.  
\- Bien-sûr que si.  
Greg soupira, un peu amusé, et secoua la tête avant de boire une longue gorgée de thé. D'un oeil, il vit Mycroft aplatir ses cheveux.  
\- Un problème capillaire ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
\- Oui... Mes cheveux bouclent lorsqu'ils sont humides.  
\- Et ?  
\- Ce n'est pas beau.  
\- Laisse les. Ils sont très bien comme ça.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
Il eut un léger silence.  
\- On devrait préparer le repas. Suggéra Greg. Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ?  
\- De la sole,des pommes de terre et des carottes. Que peut-on faire d'intéressant avec ça ?  
Lestrade éclata de rire. 

Mycroft consulta discrètement ses messages alors que Greg mettait la table.  
\- Myc', si tu as du boulot on peut...  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi "non" ?  
\- J'ai déjà travaillé hier dans la voiture et ce matin, c'est assez.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Je travaillerai ce soir quand je serai à la maison, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Oh... Ok. Répondit l'autre homme, une teinte de déception dans la voix.  
\- Avais-tu prévu quelque chose ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment... Enfin je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu aller se manger un truc à Londres.  
Le Holmes secoua lentement la tête.  
\- Je suis navré, Gregory. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.  
Il eut un léger silence.  
\- Je te monopolise beaucoup ces derniers temps.  
\- Je ne m'en plains pas.  
\- Je ne veux pas que ça te fasse du tort à ton travail.  
Mycroft lui sourit. Il s'approcha et caressa la joue de Lestrade d'une main tremblante.  
\- Tu ne me fais aucun tort.  
Greg rougit légèrement et sourit avant de se détourner. Il amena les assiettes et ils prirent place silencieusement.

Le début d'après-midi se passa dans le calme, les deux hommes passaient d'une pièce à l'autre pour ranger et nettoyer. Il était presque 15h00 quand le cottage fut propre et les valises dans la voiture. Greg leur prépara un dernier thé et ils s'installèrent au bord de la terrasse, emmitouflés dans leurs pulls.  
\- Je ne veux pas partir. Avoua Mycroft.  
\- Et qui sauverait le monde si tu ne rentres pas à Londres ?  
\- Sherlock pourrait s'en charger.  
\- Tout imploserait en 10 minutes.  
Le Holmes eut un petit rire et Greg le prit contre lui.  
\- On reviendra, OK ? On passera du temps ici ensemble, je te promets.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft Holmes tapotait nerveusement les doigts sur son bureau, en attendant le retour d'Anthéa. Cette dernière réapparut quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit le dossier convoité.  
\- Le dossier Lestrade. Dit-elle.  
\- Pourriez-vous... Pourriez-vous le consulter pour moi ?  
Elle eut l'air étonnée mais hocha la tête et ouvrit la pochette.  
\- Que dois-je vérifier ?  
\- Vie privée. S'il a déjà eu des ...  
Mycroft s'arrêta et réfléchit quelques secondes.  
\- Non. Reprit-il. Ne le faites pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est une question très privée, j'aurai l'impression de briser sa confiance si je vérifie ça dernière son dos.  
\- Alors demandez-lui. Ou faites en sorte de le savoir.  
Le Holmes soupira.  
\- Pourquoi suis-je si mauvais en relation humaine ? Murmura-t-il.  
Elle sortit une photo du dossier et la posa sur le bureau.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais.  
L'image était celle de Mycroft et Greg enlacés sur la terrasse d'un petit cottage.

Il était presque 21h30 quand Mycroft se présenta à l'appartement de Lestrade. Il observa à nouveau son paquet cadeau et inspira profondément avant de sonner.  
Une femme, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés avec une robe très courte et des talons hauts, vint lui ouvrir.  
\- Bonsoir ? Dit-elle, incertaine.  
Le roux resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler de la date : le samedi juste avant la St Valentin. Il allait répondre qu'il s'était trompé d'appartement mais Greg sortit de la cuisine et lui sourit.  
\- Hey Myc' ! Dit-il, enthousiaste.  
Il s'approcha et le prit par les épaules.  
\- Entre. L'invita-il.  
\- Je ne veux pas perturber votre soirée, je ferais mieux de vous laisser.  
\- Mais non, voyons !  
Le policier l'emmena dans le salon avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Un homme était installé sur le canapé.  
\- Génial, un 4éme pour la belote ! Dit ce dernier.  
\- Mark, tu m'emmerdes avec ta belote. Rétorqua Greg.  
La femme prit discrètement le paquet des mains de Mycroft et lui murmura, alors que les deux hommes se chamaillaient :  
\- Vous pourrez lui donner en privé plus tard.  
Elle disparut dans le couloir au moment où l'inspecteur lâcha enfin le roux et lui proposa de s'asseoir.  
\- Tu arrives pile au moment du dessert. A croire que tu l'avais deviné. Dit Greg, avec un sourire.  
\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre dîner...  
Mark lui sourit et lui donna une tape amicale.  
\- Tout le monde est le bienvenu. Dit-il. Au fait, moi c'est Mark.  
\- Mycroft.  
\- Et ma charmante épouse, c'est Maggie.  
Celle-ci apparut avec un immense cheesecake dans les mains.  
\- Nous aurons largement assez pour le dessert. Dit-elle  
\- T'as pas vu Mycroft dévorer le cake de ma sœur. Se moqua Greg.  
La soirée se passa bien, entre discussions légères et plaisanteries. Peu avant minuit, le couple partit et il ne resta que Greg, Mycroft et la moitié d'un cheesecake.  
L'inspecteur prit 2 cuillères et lui en tendit une.  
\- Prêt pour le 2éme round ? Demanda-t-il.  
Le Holmes hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la cuillère. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, le cheesecake installé entre eux, sur leurs cuisses.  
\- Tes amis sont très sympathiques. Où les as-tu connu ?  
\- Des amis de Kate.  
\- Kate ?  
\- Mon ex femme. Après le divorce, elle a gardé la voiture et moi Mark et Maggie.  
\- Tu as eu un bon deal.  
Greg eut un petit rire.  
\- Wé. Je suis content que tu les ais rencontré. On pourrait se refaire une soirée tout les 4 un de ces jours.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Tu dis ça pour être poli ou tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Je le pense vraiment, Gregory.  
Celui-ci sourit et posa doucement sa main sur celle du roux qui répondit à son sourire avant de se lever précipitamment.  
\- J'ai oublié... J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Dit-il, en disparaissant dans le couloir.  
Il revint avec un immense paquet cadeau, assez fin et le tendit au policier.  
\- C'est pour toi. Dit-il.  
Greg prit le paquet et commença à le déchirer.  
\- Merci. Dit-il, concentré sur sa tache. C'est en quelle occasion ?  
L'Homme du Gouvernement hésita quelques instants et Lestrade releva les yeux.  
\- Joyeuse St Valentin. Lâcha finalement Mycroft.  
Le policier se figea quelques instants avant de sourire et de finir le déballage du cadeau. C'était une toile représentant le paysage au bout du jardin de chez les Lestrade  
\- Tu m'avais dit que ta toile était fichue.  
\- Elle l'est. J'en ai faite une nouvelle grâce à ma mémoire et quelques images satellite.  
\- C'est magnifique... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
\- Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
Greg se leva, un peu incertain. Il y eut un moment de flottement, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un geste ou dise une parole.  
\- Je devrai y aller. Dit finalement le roux. J'ai une journée chargée demain.  
\- Bien-sûr.  
\- Merci pour cette soirée... Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Myc'.  
Celui-ci s'éloigna de quelques pas mais l'inspecteur l'interpella.  
\- Tu es libre mardi soir ?  
\- Mardi soir ?  
\- Oui... Le 14.  
\- Oui, je suis... Oui,je suis libre.  
\- On pourrait se faire un truc.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Bien...  
Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence avant qu'ils ne se sourient.  
\- A mardi, Gregory.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft et Greg se faisaient face, silencieux. Ils étaient dans un restaurant italien à l'ambiance intimiste et conviviale mais pourtant, l'atmosphère de leur table était morne.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé au bureau, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Greg, dans une énième tentative de démarrer une conversation.  
\- Oui, merci. Répondit Mycroft, le regard intensément posé sur son verre de vin rouge.  
Le policier retint un soupire et se leva.  
\- Je vais voir où en sont les plats, OK ?  
Il s'éloigna, n'attendant pas la réponse. Il était au bar dans pour une discussion avec le responsable de salle et jeta un œil à Mycroft : droit comme un i et les yeux légèrement clos, il semblait subir difficilement la présence des couples autour de lui. Le cœur de Greg se serra à cette vision et il prit une décision.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Lestrade revint à leur table avec deux grandes boites à pizza et une autre boite rectangulaire. Le roux leva les yeux et un "oh" s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son visage se décomposait.  
\- Je te présente mes excuses. Dit-il, la voix pleines de regrets. J'aurai voulu être plus agréable ce soir  
\- Tu pourras l'être quand on sera à la maison..  
Le Holmes fronça les sourcils et Greg lui prit lentement la main, avant de poursuivre.  
\- Juste toi et moi, à l'appartement. Je te laisse même choisir la musique.  
Mycroft eut un léger sourire et lui serra la main.  
\- Merci. 

Les températures étaient agréables pour un mois de février et ils parcoururent les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de l'appartement, main dans la main. Quand ils furent presque devant le bâtiment, Mycroft brisa le silence.  
\- Merci de faire tant d'efforts pour moi.  
Greg sourit.  
\- Je veux que cette soirée se passe bien, pour tout les deux. J'avais oublié que tu n'aimes pas la foule.  
\- Habituellement, je le supporte mais... Je suis terriblement nerveux.  
Lestrade s'arrêta et lui fit face, à quelques centimètres de lui, avant de lui serrer la main.  
\- Il n'y aucune raison que tu le sois.  
\- Bien-sûr que si... Toi et moi, c'est ce soir ou jamais. Et je ne...  
\- Toi et moi, c'est ce soir ou un autre soir. Peu importe le temps que ça nous prendra.  
Mycroft baissa les yeux, jouant avec les doigts de Greg.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment faire. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Comment faire ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de relations. Lorsque j'étais jeune, tout était toujours rapide et ensuite... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sentiment. Parfois, juste un besoin d'avoir une présence. L'issue était toujours connue d'avance et peu m'importait. Mais toi... Toi, je refuse de te perdre. Je refuse que cela se passe mal. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.  
\- Arrête de penser, vis l'instant.  
Le Holmes releva les yeux et eut un sourire. Il se pencha vers Greg et lui donna un baiser léger.  
\- Comme ça ?  
L'inspecteur sourit.  
\- Comme ça,oui.

Les deux hommes venaient de terminer leurs pizzas. Ils étaient silencieux mais d'un silence léger et heureux. Ils se tenaient la main, jouant avec leurs doigts, et se souriaient.  
\- Tu veux prendre le dessert au salon ? Demanda Lestrade.  
\- Oui.  
Ils se levèrent et se retrouvèrent plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ils se dévisagèrent avant que Mycroft passe sa main dans les cheveux de Greg qui soupira de plaisir.  
\- Ou peut-être que tu veux le prendre dans la chambre...  
La main du Holmes descendit et caressa le cou et les épaules de l'autre homme.  
\- C'est une suggestion très intéressante.  
Greg eut un petit rire et embrassa Mycroft. Le baiser gagna rapidement en intensité et les corps se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se touchaient, se savouraient dans des mouvements fébriles et passionnés.  
\- Et si on reportait exceptionnellement le dessert ? Proposa le policier, d'une voix rauque.  
\- Brillante idée, inspecteur.

Mycroft somnolait quand il vit Greg sortir du lit.  
\- Où vas-tu ?  
\- Nous chercher du thé et le tiramisu.  
Le roux eut un léger sourire, regardant son amant s'éloigner. Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux grands mug de thé fumant, deux cuillères et un tiramisu géant. Ils commencèrent à manger, l'un contre l'autre, avant que le Holmes ne s'exclame :  
\- Je vais devenir énorme avec toute la nourriture que tu me donnes.  
Greg eut un petit rire.  
\- Tu as encore de la marge, tu es mince.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Toi, tu es mince et tu... Depuis quand as-tu les bras musclés, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure ?  
\- J'étais occupé à autre chose...  
Mycroft l'embrassa dans le cou et caressa son bras.  
\- Fais-tu de la musculation ?  
\- J'ai repris la natation, tu le sais non ?  
\- Non. Tu ne me l'as pas dit.  
\- A quoi ça sert que tu me fais surveiller si tu ne consultes pas les rapports ?  
\- C'est juste au cas où tu rencontres un problème. Je ne consulte plus les informations depuis longtemps.  
\- Oh... Mais il y a pleins de choses que je ne te dis pas en pensant que tu le sais.  
\- Par exemple ?  
Greg réfléchit et passa son bras autour des épaules du roux pour l'approcher contre lui.  
\- Je fais de la natation.  
\- Ça, tu viens de me le dire.  
Le policier souffla, roulant des yeux, avant de reprendre :  
\- Je fume à nouveau par contre...  
\- Gregory !  
\- Tu fumes aussi, je te signale.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil.  
\- Évidemment...  
\- Autre chose ?  
\- Sally va se marier.  
\- Autre chose... d'intéressant ?  
Greg sourit :  
\- Avant ce soir, je n'avais plus eu de rendez-vous depuis Jo i mois malgré plusieurs propositions et sous-entendus.  
\- Jo ?  
\- Du Daily Miror.  
\- Jo... C'est un homme ?  
\- Oui.  
Lestrade eut un petit rire avant d'expliquer :  
\- Un grand roux, un peu snob et toujours tiré à 4 épingles.  
\- Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un...  
L'inspecteur le serra contre lui et l'embrassa.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Il semblerait que tu ais un type d'homme particulier.  
\- Un type d'homme qui s'appelle Mycroft Holmes.  
Le mentionné sourit et lui caressa le visage.  
\- Je suis heureux que tu ais des goûts si étranges.  
Pour toute réponse, Greg se contenta de prendre une cuillère de tiramisu et de lui tendre.


	7. Chapter 7

L'inspecteur Greg Lestrade releva les yeux du cadavre lorsqu'on l'interpella. Mycroft se tenait à quelques mètres de lui et reprit :  
\- J'aimerai vous parler, inspecteur. En privé.  
Le policier hocha la tête et ils se rendirent dans une pièce annexe, dont le Holmes ferma la porte. Ce dernier sourit et approcha l'autre homme contre lui.  
\- Bonjour... Murmura-t-il, d'un ton passionné.  
Greg sourit.  
\- Bonjour. Je n'étais pas certain que tu me reconnaîtrais après cette longue séparation.  
\- Je ne suis parti que 11 jours.  
Lestrade lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
\- Je sais... Tu es arrivé quand ?  
\- Il y a 25 minutes.  
\- 25 minutes ? S'étonna le policier.  
\- Il y avait beaucoup de circulation.  
Greg sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa avant de le serrer contre lui.  
\- Tu m'as manqué... Souffla-t-il.  
\- Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?  
\- On a un meeting avec la presse... Demain ?  
\- Diner avec le premier.  
Le policier soupira, exaspéré.  
\- Ne sois pas fâché. Supplia Mycroft.  
\- Je ne le suis pas... Enfin,pas contre toi. Je voudrai juste passer un peu de temps avec toi.  
\- Après-demain ?  
Greg eut un petit rire.  
\- Je bloque ça dans mon agenda.  
\- S'il te plait.  
\- On pourrait se faire une pizza et un film... Proposa Greg, en mettant son visage dans le cou de son amant.  
\- Non. Je veux que l'on cuisine ensemble.  
\- Tu veux apprendre la cuisine ?  
\- Oui... Tu me prépares toujours des bons plats et moi, je ne sais rien faire.  
\- J'aime le faire.  
\- J'aimerai le faire aussi...  
Greg sourit.  
\- Ok, je t'apprendrai après-demain soir.

Mycroft mit le gratin dauphinois au four, sous le regard de son compagnon.  
\- Ça a l'air bien. Dit ce dernier, en faisant cependant la moue.  
\- Quel est le problème ?  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment regardé cuisiner, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien-sûr que si !  
\- Alors où est le chaos de la cuisine ?  
\- Je ne fais pas de chaos, je n'aime pas ça.  
\- Tu devrais parfois. Essaie pour le dessert.  
\- Non.  
\- Allez Myc'... Un peu de farine par terre, un four mal réglé...  
Le Holmes le prit par le col de la chemise et l'approcha avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Je ferai du chaos cette nuit dans la chambre.  
\- C'est une promesse ?  
\- Oui.

Greg termina son assiette et posa ses couverts, repu.  
\- Alors ? Demanda Mycroft.  
\- C'était succulent.  
\- Es-tu sincère ? Je pense que le rôti aurait du...  
\- Je suis sincère. Et je suis content d'avoir un cordon bleu dans ma vie.  
Mycroft sourit, les joues légèrement rouges.  
\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.  
\- Alors nous aurons encore beaucoup d'autres cours ensemble.  
Greg allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il soupira, fermant les yeux quelques instants.  
\- Je suppose que je vais devoir y aller... Dit-il, d'une voix morne.  
\- Tu reviendras ?  
\- Ce soir ?  
\- Oui. Je t'attendrais... Je t'ai promis du chaos cette nuit.  
Lestrade sourit.  
\- Alors je reviendrai.

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Lestrade descendit précipitamment l'immense escalier de chez Mycroft tout en enfilant sa veste.  
\- J'y vais. Cria-t-il, vers la cuisine. On s'appelle ce soir ?  
Le roux sortit de la pièce, un mug de café chaud en main.  
\- Je t'atendais pour le petit déjeuner.  
\- Je suis en retard, avec cette maudite circulation je mets plus d'une heure pour arriver au Yard.  
\- Je t'ai préparé des pancakes, une salade de fruits et des scones. Enlève ta veste et allons prendre le petit déjeuner.  
\- Myc'...  
\- Tu seras en retard et si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire là dessus, qu'il me contacte.  
Greg cacha difficilement son sourire. Il enleva sa veste et suivit Mycroft dans la cuisine.

Le policier termina rapidement son café et observa intensément Mycroft. Celui ci roula des yeux et dit :  
\- Tu peux y aller.  
\- Merci Amour.  
Il se leva et l'embrassa alors que le Holmes s'était figé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Greg.  
\- Tu... Tu m'as appelé "Amour".  
L'inspecteur rougit légèrement et sourit.  
\- La faute à la nuit sauvage et au petit déjeuner délicieux.  
Mycroft sourit, un de ses sourires qui éclairaient sont visage, et lui prit la main.  
\- Mes efforts sont enfin récompensés.  
Greg se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.  
\- Bonne journée, Amour

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 15:52 : Sherlock a joué "La marche nuptiale" au violon dès que j'ouvrais la bouche cette après-midi Il sait pour nous deux-MH  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 16:03 : Il m'a posé la question l'autre jour et je lui ai dit. Je savais pas que c'était un secret...  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 16:26 : Il va nous persécuter. Le connais-tu si mal ? -MH  
Message de : Gregory Lestrade - 16:31 : Je lui ai dit il y a plus d'un mois et il m'en a jamais reparlé.  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 16:32 : Un mois ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait avant ?  
Message de : Mycroft Holmes - 16:38 : Parce qu'il a cherché les moyens les plus horribles pour TE persécuter. Le connais-tu si mal, Amour ?

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Greg était plongé dans un livre, installé sur un banc du parc en face de son appartement. Mycroft prit place à ses cotés et l'inspecteur sursauta quand il remarqua enfin sa présence.  
\- Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à dire bonjour.  
Le roux s'approcha et lui effleura les lèvres.  
\- Bonjour.  
Lestrade sourit.  
\- C'est un bon début.  
\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.  
\- Ca avait si bien commencé... Se moqua-t-il à moitié  
Le Holmes le regarda sévèrement.  
\- Gregory, je suis sérieux.  
\- Ok, ok... Je t'écoute.  
\- Il y a une réception officielle à l'ambassade australienne la semaine prochaine et Anthéa ne peut pas venir. J'avais indiqué que je serai accompagné et...  
\- Je viendrai.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
Greg haussa les épaules, l'air peu affecté.  
\- Ca sera une soirée très snob. Informa le roux. Il y aura pleins de dignitaires étrangers et des membres du gouvernement.  
\- Tu as peur que je fasse une connerie ?  
\- Non, bien sur que non.  
Mycroft lui prit les mains et sourit doucement.  
\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps libre alors je veux que tu le passes aussi agréablement que possible. Et cette soirée est une corvée.  
Greg serra les mains dans les siennes.  
\- Tu y seras alors ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça.

Greg sortit de la salle de bain, les pieds traînants.

\- J'ai l'air d'un débile dans ce smoking. Dit-il en arrivant dans le salon où Mycroft l'attendait.

Celui ci écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un "O" silencieux.

\- Tu es magnifique. Dit-il enfin après quelques secondes de flottement.

L'inspecteur se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, desserrant son nœud papillon.

\- Merci...

Mycroft se leva et lui enleva sa main qui tripotait toujours le nœud papillon.

\- Si tu ne semblais pas si mal à l'aise, je réclamerai que tu t'habilles comme ça tout les jours.

Greg consentit enfin un sourire

\- Je le porterai peut-être à nouveau si tu me le laisses.

\- Je l'ai acheté spécialement pour toi.

\- Dans un élan d'égoïsme.

Le roux sourit à son tour.

\- Non car je ne savais pas que tu le porterais aussi bien... Nous y allons ?

\- Je te suis, Amour.

Il était près de 23h00 quand le couple quitta la soirée. Ils s'engouffrèrent, silencieux, dans la voiture qui démarra. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Greg demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Mycroft fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Gregory ?

Celui-ci désigna un bâtiment par la fenêtre.

\- Mc Donald's... Je t'invite pour un Big Mac ?

\- Et une glace ?

\- Bien-sûr.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à une table un peu à l'écart avec chacun un hamburger et des frites et une glace à partager. Ils se sourirent.

\- Merci d'être venu ce soir. Dit l'Homme du Gouvernement.

\- Je mentirai en disant que c'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie mais c'était bien d'être avec toi.

\- Et c'était bien que tu sois là.

\- Je pourrai remplacer Anthéa de temps en temps.  
Le roux le dévisagea, l'air très sérieux.

\- Vraiment ?  
Greg hocha lentement la tête, souriant doucement.

\- J'en serai plus que ravi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour :)**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de l'histoire ! Malgré les publications un peu éparses, j'espère que la fin vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Mycroft ouvrit la porte d'une grande maison en plein centre de Notting Hill.  
\- C'est calme par ici. Commenta Greg, parcourant le voisinage du regard.  
\- Oui. Et pourtant nous sommes qu'à 2 km de Portobello et de sa horde de touristes.  
L'inspecteur sourit et ils entrèrent dans le magnifique hall d'entrée.  
\- Et donc tu as acheté cette maison ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Lestrade.  
\- Oui...  
Il lui fit signe d'entrer et Greg se rendit dans le salon et la salle à manger adjacente. Il parcourut silencieusement les pièces du regard, passant la main sur les murs et le véritable parquet.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda finalement le roux, l'air nerveux.  
\- C'est lumineux. Et plus moderne que chez toi... Enfin ton actuel chez toi.  
\- Tu aimes ?  
\- Oui et le...  
Il s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux, en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de son compagnon.  
\- Tu as vu ta cuisine ? Elle est immense !  
Avec que le Holmes n'ait répondu, il s'y précipita.  
\- Il y a même un îlot ! Constata le policier, la voix enthousiaste.  
Mycroft sourit.  
\- Veux-tu voir le jardin ?  
Il parcoururent la maison du grenier, converti en salle de cinéma, à la cave, une cave à vin et salle de dégustation. Lestrade s'enthousiasmait sous le regard attendri de Mycroft.  
\- C'est plus proche du centre ville que ma résidence actuelle. Et c'est à moins de 30 min en voiture de ton bureau.  
\- Essaies tu de me faire approuver ton achat ? Demanda le policier, moqueur.  
\- Non... Enfin... Cette maison n'est pas pour moi.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Elle n'est pas que pour moi, plus précisément. Elle est... pour nous.  
\- Pour nous ? Tu veux dire que...  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu... Je suis passé devant et j'ai rencontré la femme de l'agence immobilière qui en sortait. J'ai voulu la visiter par curiosité et... Cette maison est la nôtre, elle réunit tout ce que nous aimons. Elle est parfaite pour nous et une occasion comme celle là ne se reproduira certainement plus.  
Greg se contenta de dévisager le Holmes, l'air ahuri.  
\- Je sais que c'est tôt pour notre relation et que l'on en a jamais discuté mais c'était une belle opportunité... Reprit Mycroft. Mme Hudson me l'a fortement déconseillé mais j'espérais que tu comprendrais.  
\- Mme Hudson ?  
\- C'est elle qui me conseille lorsque j'ai des questionnements à notre sujet.  
\- Mme Hudson est ta conseillère sentimentale ?  
\- En quelque sorte, oui.  
\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à son époux ?  
\- Évidemment, c'est Sherlock qui s'en est occupé.  
-... Ok.  
Il eut un silence, pesant.  
\- J'aurai du l'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je crois... Enfin, je sais pas. Je suis un peu... C'est inattendu.  
\- Je le conçois. Veux-tu que nous en reparlons plus tard, à ta convenance ?  
\- Wé. Ça serait bien. Je vais juste... Réfléchir un peu.

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Mycroft était en pleine réunion lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un œil, avant de le couper, et remarqua que l'appel venait de Greg. Il fronça les sourcils : ils ne s'appelaient jamais au travail, au cas où l'autre serait occupé à quelque chose d'important. Peut-être que l'inspecteur avait pris sa décision à propos de la maison après des jours où ils évitaient le sujet, se mit-il à espérer... Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui souffla que ce n'était pas ça.  
Il s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs, sortit et décrocha.

\- Myc' ?  
La voix de Lestrade était pleines de larmes et le cœur de Mycroft se serra douloureusement.

\- Gregory, tout va bien ?

\- Mon... Mon père a fait une crise cardiaque ou... ou un truc du genre, je sais pas. Il est au soin intensif et...

\- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? Demanda le roux, d'une voix posée.

\- Non, je voulais juste... Te dire qu'on pourra pas... On pourra pas aller au cinéma ce soir. Tu voulais vraiment voir ce film et...

La respiration saccadée de l'inspecteur remplaça sa voix et le roux prit la parole d'une voix douce.

\- Anthéa viendra te chercher dans environ 30 minutes chez toi et tu prendras l'hélicoptère jusque l'hôpital où est ton père. As-tu besoin que je discute avec un responsable de Scotland Yard pour des jours de congé ?

\- Non mais... Agatha... Elle vient aussi et son chef veut pas qu'elle...

\- Anthéa est en route pour son bureau, elles te rejoindront chez toi.

\- Ok, je... D'accord.

\- Tiens moi au courant.

\- Oui, d'accord.

Il était plus de 21h00 quand le téléphone du Holmes sonna de nouveau.

\- Hey Myc'. Le salua le policier, d'une voix plus posée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Enfin... Il doit rester à l'hôpital le reste de la semaine. Mais il est hors de danger.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui...

Il eut un léger silence avant que Greg ne reprenne.

\- Je voulais te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait cette après-midi.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, Gregory.

\- Et je voulais m'excuser aussi, de ne pas t'avoir demandé de venir avec nous. Mais je voulais pas que tu les rencontres dans un mauvais moment.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, tu ne dois pas t'excuser.

\- J'aurai voulu que tu sois là... Répondit Lestrade, d'une voix à nouveau emplie de larmes. Je voulais tellement t'avoir avec moi.

\- Gregory, écoute moi... Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour la première fois par téléphone mais je pense que tu en as besoin... Je t'aime.

Il eut un léger silence où la respiration de Greg sembla plus légère.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Evidemment.

Trois jours plus tard, le couple se trouvait dans le lit de l'inspecteur après de tendres retrouvailles. Le roux serra un peu plus fort Greg qui sommeillait contre lui.

\- Je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-il.  
Lestrade sourit et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu remercieras ta sœur pour le cake ?

Greg roula des yeux.  
\- Tu as déjà remercié Agatha quand elle te l'a donné.

\- Je ne veux pas que ta sœur pense que je suis ingrat.  
L'autre homme éclata de rire et embrassa doucement son compagnon.  
\- Je l'appellerai ce soir.  
\- Merci.  
Il eut un léger silence que Greg brisa.  
\- On pourrait aller voir la maison tout à l'heure ?

\- La maison ?  
\- Oui... Notre maison.

Il sourit à Mycroft mais celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête, l'air grave.  
\- Tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je veux cette maison, avec toi dedans.  
\- Tu as vécu un choc émotionnel ces derniers jours et ta décision est basée sur...

Lestrade posa son doigt sur la bouche de l'Homme du Gouvernement.  
\- Mes parents étaient voisins lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours Et puis un jour, ils avaient à peine 19 ans, ils sont tombés amoureux. Deux mois après leur premier rendez-vous, ils se mariaient. Quand ma mère est morte, c'est mon père qui lui tenait la main en lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

Greg inspira profondément et reprit :

\- Et quand j'étais à l'hôpital, je me suis dit que lors que le moment viendra pour moi de partir, je veux que c'est toi qui me tiennes la main.  
\- Gregory...  
\- J'ai demandé hier à mon père pourquoi ils s'étaient mariés si vite. Il m'a dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas attendre d'être heureux. Et on mérite d'être heureux, non ? On a déjà assez attendu.  
Le roux sourit et le prit contre lui.  
\- Oui, on le mérite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

**Voici la fin de cette histoire :) J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire**

**A bientot**

* * *

Greg peignait la cuisine, sifflotant joyeusement. Mycroft et lui décoraient la maison, avant d'y emménager, mais évidemment le Holmes avait été appelé suite à un problème gouvernemental. Il aurait pu être agacé s'il ne riait pas en imaginant son compagnon entrer chez la Reine avec un vieux jeans et un pull pleins de peinture. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et cria :  
\- Je suis dans la cuisine, Amour. J'espère que tu as ramené des donut's.  
Mais ce ne fut pas Mycroft qui apparut quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Une petite femme blonde d'environ septante ans l'observait, l'air pincé.  
\- Euh... Bonjour ? Dit Greg.  
\- Je suis la mère de Mycroft. Dit-elle simplement.

L'inspecteur sourit et s'approcha en tendant la main.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Mais elle se contenta de le dévisager et après quelques secondes, il baissa la main.

\- Il ne vous donnera jamais d'argent. Dit-elle sèchement. Il est idiot mais pas à ce point.

\- Je ne veux d'argent. Pourquoi pensez-vous que...

\- Bien-sûr que si. Ou du pouvoir. Mais même s'il est...

\- Mme Holmes, nous ferions bien d'oublier ce début de conversation. Mycroft aimerait que nous soyons en bon terme et...

\- Vous allez lui briser le cœur ! Cria-elle. Vous le quitterez et il sera malheureux !

Greg posa ses mains sur ses bras et l'approcha de lui.

\- Mme Holmes... Je l'aime. J'aime Mycroft comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne. Et je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Elle baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir.

\- Il vient parfois nous voir, après ses cours le dimanche. Vous avez l'air de bien vous occuper de lui.

L'inspecteur eut un petit sourire.

\- Il n'est pas facile mais je fais de mon mieux.

\- Il a un peu grossi ces dernières semaines.

\- Ne lui dites pas, s'il vous plait. J'ai caché sa balance.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Mycroft revint,il trouva Greg installé sur la terrasse en compagnie de sa mère. Ils prenaient le thé en discutant avec animation. Il les observa quelques instants en souriant, avant de les rejoindre.

**-MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG-**

Mycroft venait à peine d'entrer à la maison quand Greg arriva à son tour, telle une tornade. Il se précipita dans la cuisine sans même remarquer la présence de son compagnon. Celui-ci, intrigué, le suivit.  
Lestrade avait déjà sorti plusieurs casseroles et coupait rapidement des champignons tout en parcourant un livre de recettes du regard.  
\- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Demanda le roux.  
Le policier sursauta.

\- Myc'! Tu es déjà rentré.  
\- Oui, le dernier rendez-vous de la journée a été annulé.  
\- C'est bien... Tant mieux... Répondit-il, nerveux. Va prendre un bain pour te détendre, OK ?  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
Greg soupira, l'ai dépité.  
\- Je prépare une soirée romantique. J'étais censé rentrer il y a plus d'une heure mais Sherlock m'a fait courir dans tout Londres cette après-midi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il voulait comparer les...  
\- Non. Pourquoi prépares-tu une soirée romantique ? Ce n'est pas un jour spécial.  
\- Je sais mais... C'est ce que j'ai appris de l'échec de mon mariage. Ne pas attendre un jour spécial pour être romantique.  
Mycroft resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de déclarer :  
\- Je comprends... Mais nous pourrions préparer le repas ensemble, ça serait aussi romantique.  
Greg sourit.  
\- Et pour le bain. Poursuivit le Holmes. Nous le prendrons plus tard tout les deux.

22h00, 2 assiettes vides et 1 bouteille de vin à peine entamée... L'Homme du Gouvernement jeta un œil à son compagnon endormi contre lui sur le canapé. Durant le repas, il avait vu que Greg était épuisé par sa journée mais celui-ci s'était obstiné à vouloir poursuivre la soirée. Mycroft avait alors réclamé un de ses vieux films et le policier s'était presque immédiatement endormi quand ils furent installés. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se concentra à nouveau sur son film.

**-MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG-**

Greg ouvrit lentement les yeux en ce dimanche matin ; Mycroft s'habillait silencieusement dans la pièce bougeant avec grâce.  
\- Bonjour, Amour. Lui dit-il.  
Le Holmes se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
\- Bonjour.  
Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement mais Greg le prit contre lui et le fit tomber dans le lit.  
\- Je dois y aller. Signala Mycroft.  
\- Juste 5 minutes...  
\- Tes 5 minutes ne respectent jamais celles de ma montre.  
Lestrade l'embrassa à nouveau.  
\- C'est ton dernier jour de cours, tu as le droit d'être en retard.  
\- Justement, non.  
Le Holmes se redressa et remit ses vêtements correctement sous le regard moqueur de son compagnon.  
\- Je serai de retour vers 18h00. Précisa l'étudiant. Veux-tu que l'on sorte manger ce soir ?  
Greg sembla réfléchir puis secoua la tête.  
\- J'ai une grosse journée demain. On a une réunion avec le...  
\- Très bien. L'interrompît sèchement le Holmes. A ce soir.  
Il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement. Greg le suivit du regard, cachant difficilement son sourire. Il était conscient de l'avoir vexé mais il avait d'autres projets pour la soirée.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se mit à son tour en route pour Cambridge.

Le visage de Mycroft s'éclaira quand il vit Greg appuyé sur un petit muret en face de la salle de classe. Il se retint de courir mais se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche rapide.  
\- Gregory. Dit-il, joyeux. Que fais-tu là ?  
Celui ci tendit une boite de chocolats.  
\- Offrir une boite de chocolats à un jeune diplômé est une tradition chez la famille Lestrade.  
\- Merci.  
\- Et je ne voulais pas rater ta dernière sortie de classe.  
Le roux s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.  
\- J'ai eu peur que... Mais peu importe.  
\- Peur que quoi, Amour ?  
Celui-ci baissa les yeux, gêné.  
\- Peur que tu te sois désintéressé de mes cours et que tu ne trouves pas ça important. Parce que ça l'est pour moi et...  
Mycroft laissa sa phrase en suspens et Greg lui caressa doucement la joue.  
\- Ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi. Ces cours t'ont rendu heureux et épanoui, plus que tu ne le penses.  
Le roux fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la dernière remarque et son compagnon expliqua avant qu'il ne demande.  
\- Nous, pour commencer. C'est ce qui nous a rapproché... Et aussi, tu as trouvé quelque chose hors de ton travail, tu as parlé avec de nouvelles personnes. Sans obligation, juste par envie de socialiser. Et tu as rendu visite à tes parents plus souvent ces derniers mois que durant toute ta vie.

Le Holmes sourit.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- Bien-sûr que j'ai raison. Allons mettre tes affaires dans la voiture et ensuite, on ira se promener. J'ai réservé dans un petit resto italien pour ce soir, j'y emmenais toujours mes conquêtes lorsque j'étais étudiant.  
\- Je me sens soudainement spécial.  
\- On réserve toujours la dernière danse à la personne la plus importante.

Il était presque minuit quand ils revinrent chez eux. Le Holmes profita que Greg soit à la salle de bain pour se rendre rapidement à son bureau et déposer son diplôme récemment acquis, juste en dessous de celui de son compagnon . Quand il ferma le tiroir, il remarqua que Lestrade était sur le pas de la porte en lui souriant.  
\- On pourrait les encadrer. Lui suggéra-t-il.  
\- Cela ne donnerait-il pas l'impression que nous sommes prétentieux ?  
\- Et alors ?  
\- J'y réfléchirai.  
Il rejoignit Greg qui l'entoura de ses bras.  
\- Alors... Lui murmura celui-ci. Heureux de ton année à Cambridge ?  
\- Oh que oui...


End file.
